Eikenøttsagaen
Når eventyret starter består gruppa av minikentaurponnien og druiden Gregor Grübbe med hans kompanjong Jørn Ørn, gnomedragen og tyven Ancalaga den røde, den menneskelige kjemperen Leif med hans hammer Fred, havfruepresten Joriena og hennes kompanjong krabben Oraxid, den menneskelige illusjonisten Nephy, og fuglemannen og bueskytter Denthy. Eventyret starter med at gruppa blir invitert til Ginzotreet, dryadenes hjem, av orakelet Jaadja. Ved hjelp av skjoldet Jungelhjertet blir gruppa teleportert direkte til treet. Orakelet har forutsett en katastrofe av gigantiske proposjoner, med pigger eller spyd som regner ned fra himmelen. Dryadene spør om hjelp til å stoppe katastrofen fra å inntreffe og ber gruppa samle sammen fire legendariske deler som tilsammen skal utgjøre et våpen mot katastrofen. De fire delene var tidligere en mektig kraft som dryadene har forseglet ved å separere delene. KARUFJELLET Ved hjelp av en magisk eikenøtt som gror spirer i retningen av de fire delene finner gruppa veien til besetningen Ulangong, ved foten av Karufjellet. I det øyeblikket de trer ut av den beskytte sfære rundt dryadetreet blir de angrepet av zombieulver, som de utrydder. På veien til byen støter de på en annen gruppe eventyrere som også er rekruttert av dryadene for å hente en annen av de fire delene. I tillegg treffer de en mystisk syngende og diktdeklarerende figur kledd i sort kappe med sølvgrått hår. Når de kommer frem til besetningen viser det seg at de har et problem med en ogrestamme og nekter å gi fra seg den legendariske delen de beskytter: en sort hårtynn ljå. Den skjærer igjennom all materiale og brukes i kampen mot ogrene av lederen av byen. Ogrestammen ledes av tre blå magiske ogre: en fet som trekkes rundt i en tralle, en lynkastende med kappe, og en kvinnelig med spinnende metallringer. Etter at gruppa hjelper besetningen med å forsvare seg mot et stormangrep som etterlater byen med store skader, bestemmer gruppa seg for å ta kampen ut i terrenget og overfalle lederne av ogrene når de minst venter det. Se seksjonen "Merkelige møter". Eventyrbanden observerer at Shivam tar seg inn i ogreborgen og stormer selv bygningen under et regn av kampestein, idet lyn og kaos bryter ut. Etter å ha brudt ned hoveddøra og kvittet seg med ogrene i utkikkstårnene, faller gruppa over den makabre hovedplassen. En mengde ogre ligger døde foran ølhallen og den kappekledde ogrelederen dukker opp, og slipper løs demonhunder på heltene. Under kampen forsvinner ogren inn i ølhallen etterfulgt av et lite barn ved navn Tiril som panisk kommer løpende ut. Hun blir eskortert av Oraxid ut av borgen for å gjenforenes med lansbyboerne. Dessverre viser det seg at hun kun er en illusjon av orgen med metallringene, og hun unnslipper gruppa utenfor borgen etter å ha overfalt Oraxid. Leif faller selv nesten til demonhundene, men tok hånd om nok til å slippe unna med livet. Her splitter gruppa seg. Ancalaga finner borgens skattkammer og kommer seg etter mye list forbi sikkerhetsinstallasjonene. Etter å ha kommet seg, tar Leif og de resterende seg inn i ølhallen og utkjemper kamp om liv og død med den kappekledde ogren og et flyvende diskoball-kraniet. Ancalaga får seg en overraskelse etter å ha fylt sin utrolig romslige hofteveske med gull og rubiner, da den fete ogren på dødens rand dukker opp. Han animerer en svær hånd og etter en intens kamp raserer hele skattkammeret. Ancalaga unnslipper så vidt. Etter å ha overvunnet alle, plynder eventyrerene all verdifult gods. Det virker som at Shivam har hatt en agenda for begge sider da gruppa finner den svarte ljåen blant tyvegodset. Banden antar at landsbyen Ulangong ikke lenger står. Videre er ljåen også armert med en magisk snare, slik at ved berøring fremmanes en slange. Den halshugges og Joriena tar ljåen. Hennes sinn blir stormet av tretten andre bevistheter, som er fanget i ljåens magi. Deres stemmer falmer etterhvert og hun kan en gang daglig spørre dem om råd. Eventyrerene blir tilbakekalt til Ginzotreet gjennom Jungelhjertet igjen. Her blir de rost for deres arbeid og belønnet med individuelle bonuser. De blir videre informert om at den andre utsendte gruppa ikke har tilbakevendt. Under samtalen får orakelet Jaadja kontakt med dvergen fra den forsvunne gruppa og får hentet ham tilbake. Han rabler om en tåke og om hva antas å være sirener som lokker ham, og mister besinnelsen. Druidedvergen fremkaller slanger og tigre som gruppa må håndtere mens de prøver å pasifisere ham. Det får de til etter mye besvær og dvergen kommer tilbake til hektene. Gregor og boomerangkrigeren Rox (Politida) ser et vesen kravle ut av dvergen og får etter en lang forfølgelse trampet på det, og brakt det tilbake for nærmere inspeksjon. GLOGGMYRA Gruppa sendes ut i myra for å redde det gjenværende av de andre følgesvennene til druidedvergen Belwar: trollmann Mult, monken Sveinlaug og paladinen "Zarafine". For å finne veien til det bevoktede templet med den andre legendariske biten til puslespillet, er det plassert ut monolitter som skal peke ut riktig retning. Den første ligger langs veien inn i smyra og byr på en utfordring før den oppgir retningen. En av gruppa må klatre til topps ved å følge det blå sporet opp langs monolitten, under sterk vind. Etter utallige forsøk kommer Ancalaga til topps og flyr noe ukontrollert i den sterke vinden ned igjen. Retningen videre følger veien og hen av den treffer eventyrerne på et kjent fjes, azeren Glah-aion som har omskolert seg til kjøpmann etter vulkanens utbrudd. Ancalaga og Joriena kjøper hver sin Bag of Holding, Oraxid får seg en mithrilrustning, Joriena ender opp med en Ring of Tree Lifting, og Nepphy anskaffer seg en kappe av påfugl som øker hans diplomatiske ferdigheter. Den neste monolitten byr på quiz, som med Nepphys akademiske brillians går knirkefritt. Ferden går videre ut i sumpen og vekk fra den hittil fulgte vei, og sumpen er snarlig tåkelagt. Noe disorientert ser gruppa et lysende tårn og avviker fra den opprinnelige retningen utpekt av den forrige monolitten. I det Leif tar på tårnet av lys blir han slukt av det og ender med å sveve i et mykt og lyst "rom" som ber ham sove. Nepphy blir også slukt av tårnet og havner i et tilsvarende "rom". Leif enser ingen fare, mens Nepphy og Joriena blir opprørt over situasjonen og angriper tårnet fra henholdsvis innsiden og utsiden. Under slagsmålet viser det seg at det er en sverm av lys, ettersom punkter slukner under overfallet. Tårnet krenger etterhvert og det som er igjen, som viser seg å være lysende feer, sprer seg i flukt. Eventyrerne finner tilbake til riktig retning, men blir angrepet av en sverm flaggermus underveis til neste monolitt. Etter tumultene undersøkes de falne flaggermusene nærmere og de har vært animert fra glass. Den neste monolitten tilbyr danseparty og lasershow, hvor laserne utgjør skade om man ikke danser korrekt. Langs den neste strekningen observerer gruppa en sort drage høyt over dem. Påfølgende monolitt baserer seg på minnet, hvor et medlem av eventyrerne må huske en rekke symboler i 4x4 format og kopiere det. På veien videre blir Joriena distrahert fra oppdraget og legger ut på en avstikker mot det hun oppdager er en firehodet hydra med vondt i halsen. Den vokter en lem, men selv etter å ha helbredet den blir gruppa nektet adgang. Tilbake til den riktige retningen finner eventyrerne den neste monolitten som krever et offer før den utpeker neste strekning, hvorpå Gregor ofrer all pelsen/håret sitt. Neste strekning går igjennom et lite skogholt og på andre siden består de verdighetstesten til den neste monolitten. Leif legger hånden og mener han har hva som kreves. Veien videre åpnes og Leif tar tittelen "den verdige". Etterpå oppdages et rart spor. Dette fører til den usynlige og sinnsforvirrede paladinen "Zarafine". Hun blir overtalt til å følge eventyrerne til tempelet for å hente den legendariske gjenstanden. De kommer til en hytte hvor det bor tre hekser, en som navngir seg som Zarafine og ser helt lik ut som hennes navnepartner, en liten og nett en som heter Ischade, og en eldre ved navn Visteria. De byr på te og kjeks før den siste utfordringen, som sender gruppa ned en sjakt og ut i en underjordisk hule. Der bekjemper de en arme av små ormer etterfulgt av en enorm. Disse ormene antas å være ens med det vesenet som krøp ut av hodet til Belwar, så Nepphy og Joriena har heldigvis ørene stoppet til og kampen går knirkefritt når Gregor tilkaller en kjempeapekatt med flere armer (giralon). Grotten er full med stalagmitter og stalaktitter, hvorpå den ene stalaktitten er annerledes. Den er delvis av metall og har sportegninger på sidene, og noe av metallet drypper av den og former en liten pytt under. Rundt pytten er det gjenværende av to skjeletter, som gruppa antar er Mult og Sveinlaug. Gregor stikker borti pytten, som skifter på å være fast og flytende, med spydet sitt hvorpå metallet responderer ved å raskt krype oppover deg og etse/brenne det. Heretter skjer ting raskt og gruppa må handle når metallet begynner å spise seg oppover armen til Gregor. Han gjør seg om til en spurv og Nepphy skjærer hårfint av den delen av armen som er påvirket av metallet med Isødet. Tilbake i sin opprinnelige form har Gregor mistet underarm og hånd. Spydet viser seg å nå være animert til en edderkoppliknende lanse og fester seg rundt magen til Gregor. Denthy flyr Leif opp til stalaktitten for å slå den ned, hvorpå den smelter sammen med pytten av metallet og blir til et kvinnelig menneskeskjelett som mangler høyre ringtå. Dette animerer seg og etter en fekterunde med Joriena følger det etter Isødet. En spiraltrapp formes opp igjennom sjakten og oppe i dagslys blir gruppa møtt av heksene. De tilbyr en natt for restitusjon, lager en istapp som en slags protese til armen til Gregor, og spør eventyrerne om de kan hjelpe dem med å lokalisere den sinnsforvirrede paladinen som utgir seg for å være Zarafine, og hjelpe henne tilbake til Belwar og dryadene. JAKTEN PÅ "ZARAFINE" For å kunne finne den usynlige paladinen får gruppa utlevert et kort tau, som man kan hoppe inn i en annen dimensjon med og bli dratt ut igjen. I den andre dimensjonen legger alt magisk igjen spor og eventyrerne kan følge fotsporene til "Zarafine". Disse leder tilbake til verdighetsmonolitten og skogen, som i den andre dimensjonen står i fyr og flamme. Mens han finner fotsporene møter også Nepphy tre dverger som går på rad og rekke, den neste holder den forriges tauløkke rundt halsen i hånden. Den første går med en løs tauløkke. De søker selskap og frelse, hvorpå Nepphy overtaler dem til å bli med gruppa på ferden ved å fange dem inne i Isødet sammen med de andre personlighetene. Sporene til "Zarafine" går videre tilbake til den tidligere skadede hydraen. Den er blodig og det ligger også en bevisstløs mann i utkanten av vannet, i nærheten av lemmen. Eventyrerne helbreder begge og får beskjed om at de ble overfalt av "Zarafine" som forsvant ned i luken. Alle stormer etter, for det viser seg at mannen og hydraen vokter en hule fyllt med hydraegg. Det går en stige i en sjakt videre som "Zarafine" har fulgt. Her møter Nepphy en dame i den andre dimensjonen som leter etter katten sin. Han går med på å holde utkikk etter den. Ute av sjakten lander eventyrerne på en myk mosete overflate, som tilsynelatende er en stor rektangulær stein som henger i løse lufta. Det viser seg at det er seks slike "steiner" nedenfor hverandre, bare med et godt fall imellom. Joriena antar at det er en slags trapp og begir seg ned på ryggen av Oraxid, i noe som blir tilnærmet fritt fall. Resten av medlemmene får kastet svevemagi på seg og daler fredelig ned. De lander nå i en stor grotte, hvor det er plass til en slags soppskog. Der er det en liten landsby av små soppmennesker som gruppa prøver å hilse vennlig på. Nepphy og Joriena blir kastet ned i et hul som offergave til en kjempesopp, som nesten tar kverken på dem. Over jorda blir Leif, Denthy og Gregor svermet av masse små sopper. På hengende håret får de beseiret dem og finner her i den andre dimensjonen katten som damen før lette etter. Den blir revet med tilbake til vår dimensjon hvor den er en iskald svart skygge for transportasjon til sin eier. Ved gjenforening blir Nepphy belønnet med et magisk gullsmykke med en diamant og løvmaling, som har uviss funksjon. Videre finner eventyrerne en alveekspedisjon som har teltet oppe på noen av de største soppene i skogen. De studerer økosystemet i grotta og forteller gruppa at det er en gjeng (russiske) dverger som graver (forgjeves) etter mithril midt i grotta. Lederen for ekspedisjonen navngir seg som "Ingenting" og de kommer "Ingensteds fra", som visst er i den ene retningen av grotta og nedover. Gruppa finner en annen åpning i grotteveggen hvor det står en gammel, (vis), krokrygget mann i den andre dimensjonen som ikke forstår seg på "dagens ungdommer". Inn åpningen går sporene til "Zarafine" og den leder inn i en bevegende tunnel som bukter seg. Nepphy, Denthy og Joriena løper inn i tunnelen ettersom den retter seg ut, mens Leif blir stående med den gamle mannen og drøfte valget. Midt i tunnelen er det en dør som leder inn i et rundt, vektløst rom som inneholder en boble med en orm i midten. Nepphy tar sveveturen for å riste litt på ormen, hvorpå Denthy og Joriena slynges rundt ute i tunnelen. Etter å ha eksperimentert retter Nepphy ut ormen og gruppa gjenforenes med alle før de trer inn i det siste rommet. Det er stalagmitter og -kitter, og "Zarafine" står på en høyde midt i rommet nær en rød lysende og pulserende kaoskule. Gruppa prøver å overtale henne til å ikke aktivere kula, men "Zarafine" er blendet av hevn og sorg over sine døde kompanjonger. Eventyrerne bytter på å kontrollere "Zarafine" og på å ødelegge kaoskula. Hver gang kula tar skade skjer det ville ting: ildelementer spretter opp, rommet tåkelegges, et fossefall springer ut, sopp vokser plutselig opp, høyden blir til en grop, stagalmitter sprer seg, svart gugge siver opp av bakken. "Zarafine" beviser seg å være vanskelig å håndtere da hun blir en illusjon av forskjellige medlemmer av gruppa. Heldigvis finner vi ut at kaoskula alltid er i "Zarafine"s nærhet, hvorpå de hårfint får slått henne bevisstløs og ødelagt kaoskula i et enormt utbrudd av kaos. Eventyrerne får brakt "Zarafine" og seg selv tilbake til dryadetreet ved hjelp av teleporteringen med Jungelhjertet, Jorienas skjold. DRYADETREET Tid for soloquests: Nepphy blir bedre kjent med de fire sjelene som først ble fanget i ljåen (en druide, et varpinnsvin, Borak Brønnmann og goblinen Brand) i jakten på å løse mysteriet og sette sjelene fri. Dette økte samarbeidsviljen til sjelene og Nepphy gjør nå mer isskade med ljåen. Denthy løste gåten til en dryade i en labyrint av torner og vakthunder. Han fikk derfor en magisk grop i bua si som avgir sevje, hvor han kan dyppe pilene sine for å sinke de han treffer med dem. Oolong tar Joriena med til Ginzotreets trekrone og lar henne låne treets kraft. Hun bruker deretter kraften til å beseire to 10m høye kopier av seg selv og lærer mer om hvordan dryadene er en del av noe treet og dets kraft. STUBBEN Etter å ha hentet gudinnens våpen og bein legger eventyrerne i vei for å hente gudinnes kjøtt. De drar til et forlatt dryadetre, hvor bare stubben gjenstår. Her bor en annen gruppe dryader på 54stk, hvor alle ser ut som de er klonet. De har derimot et spesifikt tall som oppgir deres posisjon i "kuben" og ellers navn. Noen eksempler: Bark er nåværende leder og sitter på Høysetet som nr.22. Sima er hovedgartner og nr. 14. Mylder (nr.47) samler insekter. Nr.34 er Knarr og han er sykebror. Lymre (nr.4) er steinskulptør og står ofte på toppen av stubben med Sang (nr.52) som hyller soloppgang med sang. Nr. 54 er Grå Ravn som er en døv og stum vismann. Gudinnens kjøtt viser seg å være en liten pike som bor hos surrugatmor nr.11. Gruppen har ikke truffet piken enda. Om en uke er det valg av nytt Høysete i Stubben og gruppa må skaffe seg innflytelse hos den potensielt kommende lederen, for å overbevise ham/henne om å gi dem gjenstanden (gudinnens kjøtt). Eventyrne legger inn fysisk arbeid hos noen prominente figurer og drar også ut på eksipedisjon for innsanking av nye planter, insekter og stein. Med kjerre og flåte drar de oppover langs elven. De fisker opp en sjøorm, treffer azoren igjen ved en varm kilde, møter en blå krystallgolem ved navn Smaragd som har dyrket en fantastisk hage, blir angrepet av små velociraptorer og flykter fra et vulkanutbrudd. Vel tilbake med alle de nye matrialene får gruppen et hemmelig oppdrag av Lymre, som ved et forbudt rituale vil avskjæres fra drydetreets bånd og reise ut i verden. For å avskjæres fra treet viser Lymre gruppen kjelleren, hvor det er et lite vannbasseng og en hemmelig dør i veggen. Døren fører til et underjordisk kammer med en masse trerøtter. Hver av dryadene har en rot, som de har personliggjort. Knarr har risset innsymboler på sin. Lymre har pyntet med steinstatuer, andre har klær eller sopp. Lymre har anskaffet en trylleformel som skal avskjære roten hennes, den består av tre ark med ord som svømmer rundt i forskjellige språk. Ett av ordene er "Elrbu" som betyr "døden", mens ett annet "Obarad" er sylvan for "dryade". Eventyrerne må finne ut av de resternde ordene før trylleformelen kan fremsies og det nye valget av Høysete er noen få dager unna.